


Kingdom Hearts: Race Against Time

by animefan419



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Race Against Time [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4700621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animefan419/pseuds/animefan419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora, Donald, Chip, Dale and goofy are on the run from Maleficent as they search for Sora's friends Riku and Kiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kingdom Hearts: Race Against Time

Sora was humming to himself as he was doing the dishes. He was daydreaming, as usual. His stepmother, Maleficent, was impatient as she urged him to work faster. Sora groaned as his happy moment. "Way to ruin the moment." Sora thought to himself. If he said it out loud it would've gotten him grounded for a week. When he finished, Maleficent did her daily inspection as Sora gulped. "You can go to school now." Maleficent said as Sora sighed in relief. Sora ran as fast as he could and got on his bike. Luckily, Sora made it on time to school as his friends invited him to sit next to them. "What did she make you do this time?" Kiri asked. "Dishes." Sora answered. "I swore that your stepmother was a witch once." Riku said trying to cheer his friend up. Sora laughed as the bell rang. To make things worse his teacher gave Sora a hard time for being late all the time. All of a sudden of the other students noticed that a storm was coming. "I thought we were supposed to have a tropical warning." Sora commented. "Looks like a category five hurricane to me. Class is dismissed due to weather." Said the teacher as he looked out the window. Instead of home, Sora went to the ocean. Concerned his friends followed him.

"Shouldn't you be home Sora?" Riku asked. "Look guys, I'm sick of Maleficent treating me like I'm her slave." Sora answered. "It's still your home." Kiri said. "Not anymore." Sora said as he stormed off. "Look out!" Kiri screamed as the winds started to pick up. All of a sudden, a tornado picked up Sora and his friends. Desperate, Sora tried to grab his friends hands as he passed out in the storm. As Sora passed out, he dreaming of walking through a field of flowed and noticed a castle up ahead. In an instant, his dream turned into a nightmare once he saw his stepmother. Sora tried to run the background turned into darkness as he was floating into the dark. During Sora's nightmare, Pluto was making an attempt to wake him up. When Sora woke up he was surprised to see Pluto in front of him relieved to see that he is Ok. "Awe, who do you belong to buddy?" Sora asked as he looked at Pluto's nametag. It took a moment to realize that Pluto wanted Sora to follow him. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Sora said as he agreed to follow.

Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy were getting ready for a party. "Do I really have to wear this monkey suit." Donald complained. "I already told you, the new prince is supposed to be arriving today. He should be really scared coming to a new world, so the king ordered a party to make him feel welcome." Goofy answered. "How can we tell who the new prince is?" Donald asked. "Pluto is going to bring him, plus I heard that he is supposed to be a keyblade master." Goofy said as he laughed. This made Donald realize that he'll have someone to teach magic to. Excited, Donald pushed Goofy out of the way and tried to get ready faster. When Pluto got Sora to the castle, Sora's jaw dropped open in amazement. As Pluto invited him in, Sora had trouble going through the crowed of people. Sora kept apologizing as he kept bumping into one person after another. When Pluto found a room for Sora, he let him in so he could rest. Just when Sora was about to lay down, he was surprised to see the three good fairies coming in. "I'm telling you it should be pink." Argued Fauna. "No, his new clothes should be blue." Flora said in disagreement. On and on Fauna and Flora kept arguing about what Sora's new clothes should be. Sora had no idea what was going on and when Meriwether noticed Sora's terrified reaction she yelled, "Enough!"

"Shame on you. This is not how you two should behave in front of the new prince." Meriwether said as she slapped Fauna and Flora. Meriwether apologized as Sora gave her a confused look. "We've come to change you out of-" Meriwether paused when she noticed that Sora was wearing rags. "That." Meriwether continued as she pointed at his clothes in disgust. "Ah, I know just what to do." Meriwether said as she held her hands together. At the wave of her magic wand, Sora's rags turned into fancy new clothes. "I say the crown necklace and the big yellow shoes are a nice touch don't you think?" Meriwether asked as Sora nodded in agreement. "I can keep these?" Sora asked happily. "Yes, yes, now run along to the party now as I have a word with these two blockheads." Meriwether said as she stared angrily at Fauna and Flora. As Sora made his way to the party, Sora noticed some sweets and stuffed a whole bunch of them in is mouth. While Sora was enjoying the sweets he bumped into Donald. "Hey, what's the big idea taking all of the sweets." Donald asked angrily. Sora gulped the rest of the sweets as he was startled.

"Honestly, you try to get one little snack and someone already eats all the food." Donald complained. Donald became really angry when he noticed Huey, Dewy, and Louie eating cookies under the table. Luckily, Goofy got ahold of Donald when he noticed that he was going to chase down the triplets. Sora laughed as the triplets made it to safety. After the situation was over, Sora started to worry about Kiri and Riku. When the party was over, Sora was surprised to see Merlin who told him that his was supposed to be the new prince starting tomorrow. Sora was really excited to learned that he has superpowers. The next morning, Sora was doing his daily routine. He was half asleep until he heard some construction going on. "Whoa, careful there your highness." Chip and Dale warned. "Whoa! Talking chipmunks." Sora said startled. "Of course we can talk why wouldn't we." Chip said angrily. To avoid insulting Chip and Dale even further, he decided to just stop talking.

"Oh your highness. There you are, I'm sorry you weren't supposed to see it until it was finished." Said Goofy. "Whoa, a talking dog and a talking duck." Sora replied. Sora was frighten while Goofy was trying to get ahold of an angry Donald. "I thought I was just dreaming, guess not." Sora said to himself. "What's that thing?" Sora asked. "What do you think it looks like to you?" Donald asked angrily. "It's a ship, we're going to help you find your friends. You asked about it last night remember?" Goofy said. It took a moment for Sora to register but he was able to remember the talk he had last night with Merlin last night. Just when Sora was given his breakfast, Maleficent's crow came in and dropped a letter. When Donald saw what the letter said he was angry when he read that Maleficent was demanding them to giver her Sora. All of a sudden, the three good fairies warned Sora, Donald and Goofy that the heartless are coming.

"We got to get out of this world." Donald said as he grabbed Sora. "I thought you guys said that it wasn't ready." Sora said. "We have no time!" Goofy said trying to get Sora to safety. "Chip, Dale start ship." Donald demanded. "It's not ready." Chip and Dale said at the same time. "We have no time. Install the fuel now!" Donald said in a panic. Dale's eyes widened when he realized what going on. "Come on Chip, like we practiced. One, two, three and push and turn." When Chip and Dale finished installing the fuel they were able to flee right before the heartless started to attack the ship. "Hang on tight, we are going into hyperspace." Chip warned. Just like that the ship disappeared. Once everyone settled down Sora asked," What the heck is going on." "It's Maleficent she wants your power." Donald answered. "Wait, are talking about my stepmother Maleficent or the Maleficent from that classic Disney movie Sleeping Beauty?" Sora asked. "Look Sora, your stepmother and that Maleficent are the same person. She keeps you miserable because it makes her stronger and makes you weaker." "Wow, I have to sit down for a minute." Sora said in disbelief.

"We're coming out of hyperspace boys. We need to make a pit stop to get some parts." Chip and Dale warned at the same time. When the ship landed, it was badly beaten. Once everyone came out of the ship Sora saw a woman with dark long hair. "Queen to base, we found some survivors. I repeat we found some survivors and their ship." Sora figured that Queen must be the woman's name. "Copy that bring them and their ship over to Academia." Answered the voice in the radio. "Copy that." Queen answered. Queen signaled Sora and the others to follow as he noticed two men carry their ship on a high tech wagon. Sora and the others sat on the wagon as they went to Academia. When Sora and the others arrived the commander welcome them Queen and the two boys home. "Hey kid, what was it like seeing your village burn down. Did you see a lot of blood and gore?" Asked a person out of nowhere. "Aria, shut it. The kid and his family went through a lot." Queen hissed. "Awe, you never let me have any fun." Aria said disappointed.

"Hey kid, sorry about Aria, her mouth tends to, run a little." Said one of the men. "That alright, you should take a look at my school sometime." Sora said with a smile. "My names King by the way and my buddy over here is Nine." King said as Nine gave him a peace signal. "You can rest over in class zero. Classes are in session, but the other students wont mind you." King said. "Come on kid I'll show you were it is." Nine offered. "Wait, your just going to leave me with this thing?" King complained. "Yup, It's all you now buddy." Nine said as he patted King's shoulder while King groaned. When Nine and Sora arrived to class zero, their instructor Karugame, noticed the kid and said," Nine whatever problem you got us into please save your excuse until after class." "Who's idea was it to bring the bring the kid along." A white haired women snickered. "Hey." An insulted Sora said. "Look, I am very tired from my mission, so if you would excuse me, Seven, I would like to get on with the lesson." Nine said angrily. "Ok break it up you two." A man with blond hair and blue hair said as he attempted to defuse the argument. 

"Stay out of this Ace." Nine said angrily. "Sit down." Karugame demanded. Sora was surprised to see how quickly they responded to Karugame's orders. Back at Sora's school, it takes at least thirty minutes to get people to stop arguing. Sora figured that it must be a military school if the students responded to an order that quickly. "I guess my presence being here is causing quite a ruckus, so I think I'm going to-" "Stay." Karugame ordered Sora. Frightened, Sora found a seat and sat down. After class, Sora was relieved that school was over. He was pleasantly surprised that he could summon a weapon just like everyone else. Sora thought that is was a good thing since it kept his cover from being blown. During practice, Sora freaked everyone out by accidently showing of his strength which he didn't know about. "Remind me to never make you angry." Nine said as he patted Sora's shoulder. As Sora came passing by, rumors of him have already caught on as he went past a couple of giggling girls. King already told Sora that his friends were at the laboratory with the professor.

It took a while for Sora to find the lab since it was hidden behind a bookshelf. When Sora entered the lab, he saw the professor and the others working on the ship. Impressed, Sora whistled since it looked good as new and ready to go. "Hey what does this ship run on?" Sora asked. "Laughter." Chip and Dale answered as they showed him the tube. "Any kind of emotion works on this littler sucker." Explained Dale. "Which we're almost out of, Donald." Chip continued as he stared angrily at him. "Can't we just restock on fuel?" Sora suggested. "Yes, but it's off world." Dale answered. "Luckily, we can get there before the fuel runs out." Chip replied. All of a sudden, an alarm broke out. When everyone came out to see what it was Sora's mouth dropped open and said," Is that supposed to be a heartless?" "Well, well, so we finally found our big bad." Nine said as he cracked his knuckles. "The attacks were well coordinated, I should've known that there was an higher intelligence at work." Queen said. "Hey ugly, you want me, come get me." Sora said as he summoned his keyblade. "Looks like your kid here has a plan, I like him." Ace told Donald and Goofy.

As if they done it before, everyone went to their battle stations. Everyone in class Zero made an effort in fighting the heartless and Ace was surprised that it didn't leave a scratch as the heartless continued to move forward. Out of nowhere Sora came charging in and said," This is what you get for hurting my friends you freak." When Sora defeated the monster it turned into dust and a heart started to float in the sky. "Hey guys, get in if you want to live." The professor said as he got the pushed the ship outside. When Chip and Dale came inside, Sora Donald and Goofy came in after them. Sora's new friend's waved goodbye as the ship disappeared.

 

To be continued.....


End file.
